


soft light filters (the world's off-kilter)

by mikronicos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: roman loves the imagination.





	soft light filters (the world's off-kilter)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Shy.

Roman smiles as he steps into his room, savoring the onslaught of a new environment on his senses. A crisp, soft breeze winds its way lazily through his hair, which is dappled with warm sunlight. Soft grass carpets an expansive meadow which lays itself out before him, and a pond glints silver out of the corner of his eye against a pastel sky. A castle of dusty stone peeks out behind the tears of a weeping willow, crumbling in a verdant field of soft red roses that glint with dew. A warbling stream winds its way lazily through the trees, filling the air with splashing. Songbirds chirp between leaves and pale pink flowers. Roman opens his eyes to gaze over the field, feeling soft earth beneath the soles of his feet. A bluebird glides over to him, dropping a wreath of laurels atop his head. The tips of his fingers brush its feathers, and he watches pale pink spread from where his fingers touch the soft wing. It chirps flutishly, nipping at his hair and flutters off. Humming, he closes his eyes, which glow like a sunset dies, and feels a similar pair of pastel pink wings sprout from his shoulder blades. They flit once, twice, and then push him into the springtime air. Ribbons of pastel light stream between his feathers and cleanly maintained fingernails. They burst through the seams of the Imagination, and his control over the realm slips through his fingers as he whoops in unrestrained joy, flying through the air in loops and chasing songbirds to the castle, flying over the silvery pond. A family of swans glides over the water, the smooth surface rippling with each infinitesimal movement. He swoops low, the tips of his feathers sending undulations through silver water. Dew glints like diamonds against his skin where it's been splashed. The dew bleeds through his control and a soft sprinkling of rain begins to fall in the expansive blue sky. Roman lands in the rose-covered field, staring up at a broken stained glass window surrounded by dusty stone. It reflects in his eyes, and a rainbow glows softly in the background. 

Pastel tears stream from enamored eyes.


End file.
